Time
by XimEisenheim
Summary: Chloe y sus amigos están a salvo ahora¿cierto?Cuando su preocupación por su papa,su tía y sus amigos son demasiado,a Chloe le cuesta concentrarse¿crearan Chloe y sus amigos un plan para salvarlos a todos,o morirán en el intento?Después de The awakening
1. Chapter 1

N/T: bueno aquí les va una historia que a mi me ha gustado bastante y que espero que la disfruten tanto como yo (resulta que la trilogía no existe en español asi que por eso deje el titulo en ingles)

**

* * *

Disclaimer: La trilogía de The Darkest Powers no me pertenece (obviamente) ni ninguno de sus personajes, la historia es de booknerd623, yo solo la traduzco :)  
**

**Info: se que algunos de ustedes no son grandes fans de Simon/Chloe, pero por favor recuerden que las historias que no se centran en Derek/Chloe también son buenas. (No lo digo solo porque mi FanFic. Sea Simon/Chloe.) Por favor no dejen comentarios quejándose de la situación Simon/Chloe. Espero que les guste mi FanFic. Tratare de actualizar tan pronto como sea posible, pero solo si recibo buenos comentarios pidiéndomelo. ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

El tranquilo tic-tac del reloj de pared parecía eterno. Supongo que si lo es, si lo piensas bien. El tiempo es eterno. Hace unas semanas, no hubiera estado de acuerdo. Yo hubiera dicho que, mientras va pasando, el tiempo se detiene. El tiempo ya no existe. Ahora, se que eso no es verdad. ¿Cómo? Bueno, hace unas semanas empecé a ver fantasmas. Fantasmas que están atorados rondando la tierra por una cantidad de tiempo interminable.

Liz. Liz es una niña que conocí estando encerrada en el asilo Lyle. Ellos, el grupo Edison, la mataron argumentando que ella era un sujeto fallido de sus siniestros experimentos. Ellos nos modificaron genéticamente, trataron de reducir los efectos de nuestros poderes. No funcionó. Sólo nos volvimos más fuertes, incontrolables, fracasos…

Dejé que mis pensamientos divagaran escuchando los suaves ronquidos de Tori. Acabábamos de llegar a esta "casa segura" temprano esa noche, pero estaba demasiado obscuro para mirar alrededor y todos estábamos demasiado cansados como para hacer algo que no fuera dormir. A pesar de que todos siguen diciendo que estamos seguros, yo no lo siento. No puedo evitarlo, pero con cada crujir de la madera, cada rama raspando las ventanas, cada ráfaga de aire soplando entre los árboles. Cualquier sonido parecía ponerme intranquila. Cualquier sonido parecía erizar mi nuca.

Voltee mi cabeza hacia la ventana. Aún obscuro. Podía adivinar que era temprano, entre las tres y las cuatro de la mañana. Mientras rodaba mi cabeza de regreso al centro de la almohada, sentí la suave, cálida cama en la que dormía. Al fin. Se sentía tan bien estar en una cama de nuevo, algo que disfrutaría mucho más si tan solo pudiera dormir.

Me quede quieta, escuchando, durante una hora y media mas o menos, cuando mis parpados, por fin, empezaron a cerrarse. Podía sentir como me perdía, y no podía evitar pensar sobre todos los animales muertos que podía invocar en mi sueño. Eso debía ser un efecto secundario de las modificaciones del grupo Edison. No podía controlar el invocar a los muertos cuando estaba dormida. Para mi suerte, los muertos habían decidido que preferían tenerme despierta.

Cerré mis ojos con más fuerza mientras escuchaba una aguda risita femenina alrededor de mi cabeza. ¡Genial! ¡Justo lo que necesitaba!

"¿Q-q-quien esta ahí?"Maldito tartamudeo.

No hubo respuesta.

Reuní cada onza de el coraje que había estado construyendo estas ultimas semanas y murmure, "B-bien. Si quieres jugar entonces te puedes olvidar de hablar c-conmigo"

La única respuesta fue otra risita aguda que erizó el cabello en mi nuca, otra vez. Me deslice más abajo, enterrándome en las cobijas.

Algo golpeó la pared sobre mi cabeza.

_Justo lo que necesitaba_ pensé, _no solo hay un fantasma, sino un poltergeist.(1)_

_Perfecto._

"¿Cómo te va Necro(2)?"

Saqué la cabeza de debajo de las cobijas justo a tiempo para ver una sombra difusa. No era muy clara, pero lo suficiente para asegurarme de que no estaba sonriendo.

**

* * *

Poltergeist: **son fantasmas que pueden interactuar con objetos, moverlos y esas cosas.

**Necro: **aquí hay un pequeño problema, en ingles se dice 'necromancer' que en español significa 'nigromante'. Un nigromante es una persona que puede ver e invocar a los muertos. Así que lo voy a dejar en ingles porque se oye más bonito :)

**

* * *

N/A: bueno, ese es el primer capitulo. ¡De suspenso! Espero que les haya gustado y que quieran más…**

**¿Tal vez? Bueno espero que si les haya gustado. Si recibo respuestas positivas seguiré escribiendo.**

* * *

N/T: Ok, después de un par de problemas de vocabulario… aquí esta.

Perdonen los errores, aun no consigo Beta.

Si alguien está interesado o sabe de alguien me avisan :)

Gracias.

Ximena


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No me pertenece la trilogía de the darkest powers (tristemente) ni ninguno de los personajes. Esto es una traducción de una historia escrita por booknerd623.

**A/N**: ok, aquí está el segundo capítulo. Este es un poco más largo que el primero. Espero que sea bueno y que a ustedes les guste. ¡Se aprecian los reviews! ¡Gracias y disfrútenlo!

* * *

¡Esto era simplemente perfecto! Mientras veía el fantasma de una chica que se veía más o menos de mi edad, quizá un año mayor, un pensamiento pasaba por mi cabeza, ¡_no estamos seguros! _Sentía como si mi subconsciente estuviera gritándome.

Había lidiado con suficientes fantasmas en las pasadas semanas como para el resto de mi vida. El miedo debió verse claro en mi cara porque la de ella se ilumino un poco, satisfecha de haberme asustado.

"¿Cuál es el problema, pequeña necro? ¿Asustada del fantasmita?"se rió, un aire más misterioso asomándose en su voz.

Trate de sonar segura, actuar como si no estuviera aterrada porque honestamente, juro que hubiera mojado la cama si no estuviera congelada en mi lugar.

Me senté derecha y me asegure de hablar lo suficientemente lento como para no tartamudear, "Si no me dices que quieres y te vas, te desapareceré"

"Si me desapareces, ¡creo que te arrepentirás!" la chica empezó a desvanecerse.

Ahora había despertado mi interés, y yo sabía que no debía, pero tenía que saber a qué se refería cuando dijo que me "arrepentiría". En contra de mi buen juicio, cerré mis ojos, imaginando una vaga figura femenina y me sacudí.

"¡Oye!" escuche chillar a la chica y no pude evitar hacer una pequeña mueca ante el pensamiento de que yo la estaba molestando.

"¿Cuál es el problema?"Pregunté, tratando de imitar la amenaza que ponía a su tono de voz. Tal vez yo no era tan poderosa, o tal vez era más poderosa de lo que podía controlar. En cualquier caso, ella tenía que pensar que yo era fuerte.

La chica sonó un poco ronca cuando volvió a hablar después de unos minutos. "Porqué no me acompañas, y yo te contare _todo."_

Tenía algunas opciones. La opción numero uno era (estúpidamente) seguir a un agito** (1)** mitad demonio a donde fuera que me quisiera llevar. La opción dos era tratar de despertar a alguien, y la opción tres era seguirla, pero teniendo cuidado de evitar los lugares que sabía que podían ser demasiado peligrosos.

De mis tres opciones, la dos sonaba como mi mejor idea. Tori no sería de ninguna ayuda en esta situación. De hecho, Tori probablemente lo empeoraría. Simon. Me agradaba Simon, pero creo que solo me preguntaba cuanto era capaz de soportar. Eso dejaba a Andrew o Derek. Yo realmente no confiaba en Andrew todavía. No tenía ni un día de conocerlo.

Derek era mi última opción. Odiaba ser la damisela en apuros, especialmente cuando era Derek el que me rescataba todo el tiempo. Suspire sabiendo que tenía que tomar una decisión.

Como si estuviera leyendo mis pensamientos, el fantasma dijo, "¡No tengo toda la noche, necro! Si vas a venir, ¡entonces ven!"

Tan asustada como estaba, deslicé mis piernas fuera de las cobijas. Respire profundo antes de dejarme caer en el piso frio. Solo tenía puesta una delgada camisa de dormir y unos calcetines. Sin saber a dónde iba, tome una chamarra de camino a la puerta de la habitación.

No queriendo que Tori viniera, pero si esperando que se despertara, cerré la puerta un poco más fuerte de lo debido. Sabía que ella dormía como los muertos, pero una chica puede soñar.

Empecé a seguir la imprecisa figura de la chica. Si era un poltergeist después de la vida, eso quería decir que en vida fue un agito **(1)**. Justo como Liz o el Dr. Davidoff. Mientras la chica caminaba por el pasillo, me puse un poco nerviosa. No tenía idea de porqué pero sentí la repentina necesidad de interrogarla antes de ir más lejos.

"Alto" le ordene a la chica. La escuché suspirar ruidosamente, molesta.

"¿Y ahora qué? La irritación sonaba clara en su voz.

"Quiero saber quién eres," dije simplemente. Pensé en cuando llegamos aquí. Si recordaba correctamente, Simon y Derek estaban solo a unas pocas puertas del cuarto que Tori y yo compartíamos, justo frente al pasillo en el que detuve a la chica.

"Eso puede esperar. ¡Vamos!" murmuro rápidamente. Además de el hecho de que parecía tener como único propósito molestarme hasta volverme loca; no estaba segura de porque evitaría decirme algo tan simple como su nombre.

"¡No, no puede!"Respondí, alzando la voz. Una parte de mí deseaba que Simon o Derek salieran del cuarto. La otra parte me decía, ¡_cállate! ¡Podemos con esto! _

"Bien, si debes saberlo, mi nombre era Amanda," murmuro Amanda.

Sonaba menos amenazante, un poco triste en realidad. Tome nota mental del hecho de que había dicho, "era".

"¿Quién eres tú?" continué con mi interrogatorio.

Creí ver algo brillar en su mejilla transparente. ¿Una lagrima? ¿Los fantasmas podían llorar? Más importante, ¿Por qué estaría llorando?

"Yo _era_ familiar de el Dr. Davidoff. Estoy segura de que has oído de _él_," me escupió las palabras.

Lo único que pude hacer fue pararme ahí, mi boca abriéndose un poco, observando a Amanda. ¿En qué me había metido?

* * *

(1)No estoy muy segura, pero un agito es una persona telequinetica, como Liz.

**

* * *

****A/N: **¡Whoo! ¡El capitulo 2 está terminado! Espero que les haya gustado. Yo no creo que este tan mal… Bueno, si les gusto por favor comenten. Si no les gusto, comenten; háganme saber cómo lo puedo mejorar. ¡Gracias a todos por leer!.

**

* * *

****N/T:** uff, me tomo un rato traducir este capi, pero ahí está y espero que a mis 2 o 3 lectores/as les guste :)


End file.
